Beat It
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: After all, it could be said that he when he was trying to be good he was very bad. But when he wanted to be bad, then he was inconceivably great. COMPLETE!


_**Title:**__ Beat It_

_**By: **__Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began:**__ Date Unknown (EDITED: October 22, 2013)_

_**Summary:**__After all, it could be said that he when he was trying to be good he was very bad. But when he wanted to be bad, then he was inconceivably great. _

_**Warnings:**__ Minor gore, violence_

_**Author's Notes: **__(Date Unknown) Okay, now that I have that out there, I want you to know that this is based on Darqx's comic: IZ: Beat It, which pretty much badass and awesome, and you should really go check it out._

_(Edit: October 22, 2013) This was originally on my old account, The Almighty Authoress. I've moved it over to this account because I am deleting all my old stories and editing them. Feel free to review if you enjoyed. _

XXXXXX

_Banished… Banished… Banished…_ The word echoed in his mind, over and over and over, burning his thoughts, making him go insane. Nothing they said changed his thoughts- nothing! Eventually, his PAK went crazy trying to keep him sane. Zim went into denial- refused to believe that it was real, that any of this was happening. He declared to we'd just have to go visit the Tallest to clear up this misunderstanding- the communications were blocked, just another sign he ignored.

"But Mastah, they said not to ever go around no more. And then they were like: Just disappear, Zim and stuffz and you were all: B-but I-" Gir was cut off as Zim found a waffle in his PAK and shoved it in the android's mouth.

Zim forced a smile. "Silly Gir, they were just joking." The Irken sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than the cyan-eyed robot.

The maroon-eyed Irken led Gir to the attic. The fear of rejection ate at Zim's squeedily-spooch so much that he threw all caution to the wind, and simply chose to fly off with his only friend in his Voot immediately.

XXXXXX

Zim could hear screeching as soon as he exited his ship.

"My Tallest! My Tallest! The defect- He's here!" A shrill voice called.

The cold voice that answered made Zim rethink his decision to come to the Massive, but he needed to know. The burning desire for the truth made him desperate…

"We'll deal with this ourselves," Tallest Red declared.

Zim heard clacking echo down the corridor as a single guard clutching a trident-like weapon approached him, followed by the Almighty Tallest- Red and Purple. The two nearly identical Irkens looked insanely furious, and Zim felt something die inside of his 'spooch at the glare he received from them.

"Did we not make ourselves clear, Zim?" Purple asked; his was voice dangerously soft.

Zim backed away a few steps from the stares. "Yes, I mean, no, I mean… I hoped that- But…" Gir leapt out of the cruiser, a tray of waffles in hand. Zim's normal question of 'How is that possible?' was drowned his fear for his robotic companion. "Gir, get back in the Voot! Please."

"I made the tall guys waffles!" Gir cried.

Zim flinched. He already knew what the Tallest would do if he couldn't get Gir back in the ship and away from their wrath. "Gir! Get. In. The. Ship."

Red nodded at one of the guards. Before Zim could do anything, his closest- and only- friend was guillotined. Tears threatened to flow down Zim's face as he looked from Gir to the livid Tallest to the impassive guards.

"You better run, Zim. Get out of here; don't _ever _come back." Purple said with narrowed eyes.

One of the guards swung at Zim with the handle of the trident, hitting him across the face none too gently. In one sudden change, the maroon-eyed Irken's sorrow was replaced with fury. He jerked the weapon out of the guard's grip and charged at the Tallest, screaming incoherently his fury and misery to the world. All Zim could see was red. He heard screams reverberating in his antennae, a combination the Tallests' terror and pain, and Zim's release of his hatred.

When the shrieked died away, Zim saw the blood splattering the walls and his tattered clothing and the completely mutilated corpses of what had once been Red and Purple. He stared at the green masses of flesh and blood for a few moments, then picked up Gir's broken remains and tucked them under his arm. Coldly, he walked towards the Voot and once depositing his friend in the ship with care, he turned around back to those who he had once worshipped. Shaking his head, he showed his contempt for them.

"I can't believe I wasted my time worrying about _you_." The maroon-eyed Irken left, feeling no remorse.

After all, it could be said that he when he was trying to be good he was very bad. But when he wanted to be bad, then he was inconceivably great. And Zim was just fine with that.


End file.
